Leave Out All The Rest
Leave Out All The Rest is the fifth episode in season nine of . Synopsis When the CSI team investigate a case involving the world of domination, Grissom pays a visit to Lady Heather to help find some answers. Plot The episode opens as Grissom, who has just watched a video message from Sara, heading out to a crime scene in the rain. The body is male and has had its face reduced to a pulp and is full of asphalt. Ligature marks on the wrists and burns and burnt motor oil on the shirt suggests that he was tied to the undercarriage of a vehicle. The autopsy also reveals that the face being scraped off happened post-mortem. There are also nine stab wounds in the chest. Grissom also finds strange puncture marks around the nipples. Come daylight, Catherine returns to the scene where the body was found along with an unwilling Hodges. She collects a tire track found in the mud and finds a length of bloody rope. Meanwhile, having found the victim's address through the softball shirt he was wearing, Brass, Nick and Riley identify him as Ian Wallace. They find signs of a bloody fistfight. Nick also finds proof that Wallace was tied to a car in his own garage. As suggested by parts of the furniture and the women's magazines in the house, Riley realizes that Wallace was living with a woman; the magazines name her as Justine Stefani. At the lab, Doc Robbins presents more strange findings from the autopsy. In addition to the puncture marks around the nipples and restraint marks, Wallace also had electrical burns on his tongue. The cause of death was manual strangulation. The signs of binding and torture leads Grissom to believe that Wallace took park in S&M. As a result, he consults an expert on the subject: Lady Heather, who since their last meeting has become a sexual therapist. She informs him that the puncture marks come from a practice called "stacking", in which the nipples are raised and made more sensitive using needles, and the burn marks on the tongue come from electrical torture done with a pair of metal sticks, all of which suggest that Wallace was a submissive, meaning he was probably in a sexual relationship with a dominant. At Wallace's house, the CSIs find some relatively light S&M gear, but nothing that could cause the injuries found on Wallace. The CSIs also find a card from a S&M club called the Lower Linx, which has a well-equipped back room. Brass and Nick visit the club, but find the owner, Ms. Tournay, uncooperative. She claims not to recognize Wallace and refuses to let them in until Nick decides to stick around in the reception and scare off customers. At that point, she lets them into the back room, where they find gear that might have caused the S&M injuries on Wallace. At the lab, Wendy's tests of a patch of seminal and vaginal fluid found in their house reveal that Wallace was having sex with another women, which might be a motive for murder. Having seen photos of their house, Heather figures that Justine is not a dominant and wouldn't have killed Wallace even if she caught him cheating on her. The next morning, Catherine and Brass process a burnt-out car with a charred corpse inside. The owner of the car: Justine Stefani. Using the serial numbers on her breast implants, Doc Robbins identifies the body as Justine Stefani. The other injuries on the body and evidence found near the car show that she was killed by being run over with her own car by two people, one of whom has size 9 shoes and one of whom drives a car with two different brands of tires. The CSIs figure that Stefani was kidnapped from her home when she walked in on the two attackers at home. Nick's testing of the metal chopsticks from the Lower Linx show that Wallace's DNA was on the center but the DNA of his dominant was at the ends of the sticks. They suspect that the assertive Ms. Tournay might have been Wallace's dom. Nick interrogates her and collects her DNA. During the questioning she admits to having had sex with him. Brass also questions Martin Devlin, an insurance salesman who had called Stefani not long before she was killed. He and Riley later question him more thoroughly when they find his blood on Wallace's shirt. Because he has the same S&M injuries as Wallace, Brass suggests that he helped Tournay kill Ian Wallace, but his lawyer cuts the conversation short. At Lady Heather's home, she suggests to Grissom that since the post-mortem stab wounds would imply that the killer is a sexual sadist who probably wouldn't seek out the S&M world and the killings are not S&M related. It's also revealed to the viewers that the video message Grissom got from Sara was a goodbye message in which she breaks up with him. Meanwhile, Archie and Riley search Martin Devlin's phone and find that he sent Justine Stefani an image after calling her; a photo of his own lawyer having sex with Ian. During questioning, the lawyer admits to having been with Ian on the night of his murder but to have left before it happened. She explains that things got really intimate between her and Ian while they and Martin were engaged in S&M to the point that Martin broke character. Later at his house, she told Ian she wanted to have a full relationship with him, but he turned her down. Martin walked in on them and attacked him, after which he and sh eleft. Sometime after that, Ian was killed. At the lab, the CSIs summarize the case and conclude that they cannot link any of their suspects to any of the crime scenes and that the S&M angle was probably incidental. The murders may even have been a random attack carried out by two people unrelated to the investigation. Meanwhile, Grissom spends the night at Lady Heather's house. Cast Main Cast *William Petersen as Gil Grissom *Marg Helgenberger as Catherine Willows *George Eads as Nick Stokes *Eric Szmanda as Greg Sanders *Robert David Hall as Dr. Al Robbins *Wallace Langham as David Hodges *Lauren Lee Smith as Riley Adams *Paul Guilfoyle as Jim Brass Guest Cast * Liz Vassey as Wendy Simms * Jorja Fox as Sara Sidle * David Berman as David Phillips * Melinda Clarke as Heather Kessler * Archie Kao as Archie Johnson * Larry M. Mitchell as Officer Mitchell * Sam Upton as Ian Wallace * Jon Wellner as Henry Andrews * Jessica Barth as Justine Stefani * Rachelle Lefevre as Kumari * Peyton List as Michelle Tournay * Gil McKinney as Martin Devlin Trivia * The episode title comes from the song used in the episode itself, "Leave Out All the Rest" by Linkin Park. See Also Category:CSI: Crime Scene Investigation Episodes Category:CSI: Crime Scene Investigation Season 9 Episodes